


The Best Day of My Life

by TheEndOfAllThings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Center parcs, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Kids, M/M, so many coincidence meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndOfAllThings/pseuds/TheEndOfAllThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo decided to treat Frodo to a trip to Center Parcs. He spent months saving up enough money to go and has finally arrived. It seems like a lot of effort but he is not yet aware that this will be the best holiday ever for both Frodo and him. </p><p>Thorin has been brought to Center Parcs by his sister for a nice family holiday. He loves spending time with his family but with a family like his, he has worries about how stressful this trip might be. Little does he know that this will become the best holiday of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bump in the rapids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin meet in the rapids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Center Parcs is, it is a place you can stay which has lots of activities and a swimming pool and other stuff like that. You also cycle everywhere.  
> I have called it 'The Best Day of My Life' because that is the song in the advert for Center Parcs and it sort of fits the story... ish. Idk meeting each other might be the best day of their lives.  
> I'm staying at Woburn Center Parcs rn so this will be based there. I got the inspiration for this when I kept awkwardly bumping into people down the rapids.

Thorin took a deep breath as he pushed himself down into the chaos of the rapids. Cursing himself for agreeing to do this, he let the current take him down. Kili and Fili were already whizzing off down river. As he was slowly dragged along by the currents he wondered how they managed to go so fast. Round the corners was the worst, it was just a constant bump, bump, bump with the occasional smash. A small child, who was probably looked younger than Kili, zoomed past on the inside of a corner. At this point he gave up trying to go fast and decided to focus on not hitting the walls so much. He was doing quite well until he felt something push forcefully into his back. He turned around to see a short man with a very apologetic look on his face. “Sorry” was all he managed to say before they were both greeted by a slope and a mouthful of water. Thorin started coughing and decided that he had had enough. To his huge relief there was soon a small pool-like area where he could go to the side and catch his breath. As soon as he could Thorin swam to the side, only just avoiding an avalanche of children. He noticed that the man who had bumped into his had also stopped. At the short distance he realised how short this man was and also noticed that he looked about as unhappy about being here as he was. Probably with kids thought Thorin. “I’m terribly sorry,” began the man “it’s just so hard to control yourself going down there!” his face was full of worry, clearly he has never been down rapids before.

Thorin smiled - he wasn't sure why, his face felt unnatural in that position - and shook his head “It happens all the time. Are you coming down with kids?” he said, trying to assure the man that there was no reason to worry. As he talked he studied the man more closely. He had wonderful blue eyes and messy brown hair, clinging to his head from wetness. It looked similar to the child who had zoomed past him earlier; Thorin assumed they were related. The man smiled, relief spread across his face. He’s cute, thought Thorin but quickly dismissed it, thinking that he was probably living a happy life with spouse and children.

“Yes” despite knowing that this was probably the case, Thorin’s heart sunk a little. He kept his face straight “… well not mine” Thorin was sure his eyes light up hearing this. He inwardly frown, wondering why this matted so much to him. “He’s my nephew but unfortunately his parents died. I took him in. How about you?” he said, smile fading at the mention of his nephew’s parents. “Oh and I’m Bilbo” he quickly added, extending his arm out to shake hand. Thorin reached out and grabbed his hand. He felt Bilbo’s hands softly falling into his and a shiver went up his arm. What was wrong with him?

“Thorin” he said “Sorry to hear about that. I’m also here with my nephew, my sister thought a family holiday would be a good idea.” He smirked at the last part. Bilbo smiled like he knew exactly what he meant. For a moment Thorin considered asking him if he had a partner but then decided against it, not wanting to embarrass himself. There was an awkward silence.

Bilbo finally broke it. “I think we better get going or we’ll be stuck here forever, not that being stuck with you is bad it’s just… nevermind.” His cheeks turned bright red. Thorin nodded. “I’ll try not to bump into you this time.” Thorin laughed, then cursed himself for looking like an idiot in front of Bilbo and then cursed himself for caring so much about what this man thought and then wondered why he was laughing and smiling so much, there was really something strange about this man. To his surprise Bilbo also laughed before pushing himself back into the river of doom.

When Thorin finally managed to get down he saw Fili and Kili waiting for him at the bottom. Ahead he saw Bilbo and his son. They both looked so tiny compared to everyone else. He thought about what it would be like reaching down to kiss him. He internally smiled but then scowled. He was allowing this man to poison his mind with happiness. Suddenly his thoughts were cut short by Kili poking him and then asking with cute puppy dog eyes if they could go on the slide. Fili also joined in by repeatedly yelling “Slide!” They always seemed to be able to get their way. Thorin sighed, it looked like this was going to be a long holiday.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shortish chapter, I think the others will be longer.


	2. Tree Trekking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrives at tree tracking with Frodo and is surprise to bump into the man he bumped into the day before. Why is he so hot? He wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made Bilbo and Drogo brothers in this even though they aren't in canon. It makes the story make more sense.

Frodo was almost jumping up an down with excitement. Bilbo couldn't remember him this happy, at least not since his parent's death. This holiday had been a lot of effort to prepare for and it had spent every last bit of money that wasn't needed for living costs but Bilbo was sure that it was going to be worth it. For such a younger age poor Frodo had been through so much. Bilbo's mind drifted back to that terrible day.

_Prim and Drogo came early in the morning to drop a four year old Frodo at Bilbo's house that day. Some friends of theirs had invited them on a cruise. At first they had refused the offer, it wouldn't be suitable for a child as young as frodo, but then Bilbo - who hated himself for a long time after this - insisted that he could look after Frodo. It took almost an hour of persuasion but eventually Prim and Drogo accepted the invitation. Sun shining and a light breeze blowing, it was a perfect day for a cruise. Frodo's tiny hand clutched onto Bilbo's and they both waved as his parent's car drove into the distance._

_Much of the day was like any other of Frodo's visits. In the morning they walked to a nearby pond and fed the ducks. It was spring so there were also lots of tiny, fluffy ducklings. Frodo loved them. Bilbo had to admits they were some of the cutest things he had ever seen. "Fluffy, Quacky, Pecky, Donald." Said Frodo, naming them. Bilbo smiled at the marvels of a small child. He let Frodo watch the ducks for a little while longer before tapping him on the shoulder._

_"Let's go home and get some lunch now." He said, hoping Frodo was as hungry as he was. When Frodo nodded estatically he presumed that he was._

_After lunch they played with some lego that Bilbo had from when he was a child. It was old, chewed a bit and some bits were broken but Frodo still loved it. They were in the middle of building a multi-coloured tower when they heard a knock on the door. Bilbo glanced at the clock: 5pm on a Saturday evening, who would be knocking at this time? As Bilbo got up and walked to the door Frodo followed but stayed hidden behind him. He opened the door to see a police officer. Bilbo creased his eyebrows. "Bilbo Baggins?" She asked._

_"Yes... Yes that's me." He said, very confused._

_"Brother of Drogo Baggins?" She inquired further._

_"Yes." He said again, even more confused. The officer's face fell into a frown._

_"I regret to inform you that a cruise boat sunk at about midday. Two of the remains were identified as your brother and his wife." Sympathy was spread across her face. It took a minute or two for Bilbo to process the information but when it finally sunk in, it fell like a ton of bricks._

_"No, no this can't have happened." He shock his head and didn't even try to hold back the tears. Frodo didn't understand what the police woman was saying but he knew it was something bad. He looked up at Bilbo, seeming to be asking why he was crying. Bilbo looked back down at his sweet, innocent face._

_"Is this Frodo?" Bilbo nodded. "I shall leave you to talk to him for five minutes, then we must talk about the arrangements." All Bilbo could do was nod; he couldn't form any words. He gestured to Frodo to come to the sitting room. Frodo followed obediently, overwhelmed by what was going on. "Frodo" he said between heavy breaths. "Daddy and Mummy won't be coming home tomorrow." Frodo's blue eyes widened. "Their boat crashed, they're... dead." Saying it seemed to make it more final._

_"Never coming back?" Was all Frodo said._

_"Never." Confirmed Bilbo. He pulled Frodo into a tight embrace and carried him to the door. The police officer came in and followed him to the kitchen._

_The few weeks after were hard. Bilbo became Frodo's guardian and they spent the first few days grieving with each other. Bilbo found it oddly comforting, having someone who needed help - it took his mind off his own grief. The first few weeks were hard but slowly they became comfortable with their new lives and grew closer to each other every day. That September Frodo started school and it seemed like things were looking good but Frodo never had the same excitement and energy as before. Bilbo had begun to worry that this event would consume a part of him for the rest of his life._

Now almost exactly three years later, Frodo was jumping around just as he had be off the accident. Walking to the activity centre, Frodo pointed out everything that they could possibly do. On the outside he smiled and joined in Frodo's excitement but inside his heart sank, knowing that there was no way they could afford to do all this. Being occupied with the exciting things around him, Bilbo hardly noticed when he accidentally walked into a man tying up his bicycle - yet another thing that he couldn't afford. He looked up to apologies but when he saw this man's face words failed to come out of his mouth. It was the man he bumped into the day before, Thorin. His heart skipped a beat. When Thorin looked back at him he smiled; Bilbo's heart and brain melted into a puddle of glop. He had magnificent blue eyes and silky black hair. "Bilbo" he said in a deep and beautiful voice. 

"I'm so so sorry, I can't believe that I bumped into you again." Bilbo said, his face as red as tomatoes. Thorin laughed and opened his mouth to say something but a woman appeared behind him. She had long black hair which had a similar texture to Thorin's and the same deep blue eyes. Sister? Wondered Bilbo. His thoughts were confirmed when she spoke.

"Did I just hear my brother laugh?" She exclaimed. She looked directly at Bilbo. "Was it you? Did you make him laugh? What did you do? You must tell me!" Thorin laughing clearly wasn't something that happened often but that didn't fit with the Thorin Bilbo had encountered so far.

"Uh... I don't know... I just..." He almost felt intimidated by this woman. "I just bumped into him, twice actually, yesterday as well." he said and shrugged his shoulders. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at Thorin.

"You didn't mention this to me." She said teasingly. Thorin also turned bright red. "I'm Dis" She said, turning back to Bilbo. "And the two children over there-" she pointed towards the entrance of the 'Action Challenge' "- are Fili and Kili." Bilbo looked over and saw two children laughing together. They looked a similar age but they were easily distinguishable from their hair colour, one was fair haired and the other was dark haired like Thorin and Dis. Thinking of children, he suddenly remembered that Frodo was standing by his side.

"This is Frodo, my nephew." He said, gesturing beside him. Frodo, who had been silent while they spoke, pushed in front of Bilbo and boldly introduced himself.

"Uncle Bilbo is taking me to do tree trekking, I'm 7 now so I can do it." he boasted. Dis smiled.

"Kili is also 7, Fili's 8. We're doing tree trekking as well. Do you want to come and meet them?" she said, looking to Bilbo for consent. They both nodded, Frodo was very enthusiastic. Dis took the children to the waiting area, leaving Thorin and Bilbo on their own. Both their faces where still slightly red and silence hovered around them. After Dis was out of hearing range Thorin coughed and said:

"Uh, I'm sorry about her, she sometimes gets a bit um... overenthusiastic especially when there is a chance to embarrass me." 

"No, it fine. She seems nice. Some of my relatives are a million times worse - the Sackville-Bagginses are awful." He said, mind drifting back to the last Christmas dinner. "It looks great up there." He pointed to the tree trekking course. "I almost wish I was joining in." He imagined himself trying to hold onto the rope and trying to reach across to the next bit. Thorin pulled a face that Bilbo couldn't quite understand. It seemed to be slightly sympathetic, maybe a bit confused, neutral and with a smile in the background.

"You're not joining in?" he asked. Bilbo shook his head.

"No, I can only just afford this holidays as it is. It would be far to expensive if I did the activities as well and besides I don't really think I'd be any good at it." Thorin's face now turned further to sympathy. Bilbo hated it when the subject of money came up. It wasn't that he hated not having much of it, he was fine as long as Frodo was happy. It was the sympathy he revived. People always seemed to be sorry for his lack of money. They didn't need to be. It was his problem. He could sort it out. He kept his face as neutral as he could, knowing that Thorin was only trying to be nice.

"You should have some fun too!" He exclaimed "Take my place, I've done it loads of times. You have to try it!" The smile he gave Bilbo at the end almost made Bilbo agree... almost. 

"Oh no I couldn't possibly do that, it cost you money, I can't have you just giving it to me." He said while vigorously shaking his head. 

"It's fine, it really is."

"No!" Bilbo shouted a little angrier than intended. "We barely know each other it would be wrong and inappropriate for you to give this to me." Thorin's face fell. Bilbo suddenly felt guilty for shouting. He just hated it when people tried to give him stuff because he couldn't afford it himself, it had happened before so he knew that the best thing to do was shut them down as soon as possible. Dis, Fili, Kili and Frodo all heard it and looked at Bilbo in shock. Bilbo cursed himself, he had probably scared Thorin away now. "I'm so sorry" he said weakly. "I just can't let you effectively give your money to me for no reason." He bit his lip. His eyes wandered back to where the others stood and saw that they were still staring, obviously confused about what was going on. When he looked back at Thorin he expected to see an angry and a probably quite terrifying face but instead he saw a sorry face.

"I didn't mean to insult you, sorry." He said in a guff voice, very different to the one Bilbo had heard before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not complete yet. I am currently writing the rest.  
> I hope I did ok with Frodo's parent's deaths. The only person close to me who has died is my uncle and I was 5 when it happened so I don't remember much about how it felt.


End file.
